


Daft

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Lestrade, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, no matter how hard he tries, couldn't catch the attention of a certain Detective Inspector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daft

**Author's Note:**

> loryisunabletosupinate on Tumblr wanted a bit of oblivious Lestrade. I hope this lives up to those standards.

I’ve been trying for  _months._ Years.

But, unfortunately, I wasn’t entirely noticed.

It’s as if Lestrade had just given up on relationships after the divorce. Maybe Christine made him soft. What a women. I’d be impressed if she wasn’t stupid.

Isn’t it  _hateful_?

It takes intellect for a man like Lestrade to to get his current position and flourish as he has. Even with that, he was quite oblivious to my… sentiments. I did try.

 _“Dear Inspector, do keep up, or I’ll have to drop the case,”_  and,  _“You’re an idiot, Lestrade. The man died of anaphylactic shock due to a peanut allergy,”_  were just a few out of many attempts to grasp his short attention span. He was clueless. Absolutely clueless. He didn’t notice it, nor did he seek it. Again, an idiot.

I felt that I was doing perfectly fine.

He noticed some of my endearments in the beginning. He would smile. I believe he gave up. I’m not an easy man to please.

When John became my flatmate, suspicious arose about our relationship. Whispers would echo the halls of Scotland Yard. I might have started one or two of them. They hit Lestrade, eventually.

“So, you and John, hmm?” he asked one day.

“Preposterous,” I replied. “He’s just a flatmate and a friend. Nothing more.”

Lestrade stopped and turned towards me. “I’ve been hearing rumors that you… shagged him in one of the bathroom at the Yard.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard that one too.” I couldn’t help but laugh; this was golden. “I started that one. It’s completely false. Check your facts next time; I doubt you could be called an Inspector if you can’t…”

Lestrade huffed. “I don’t particularly like those games of yours. Look, talk to him. He’s a really good guy, and you live with him, and-“

“Are you that  _daft_? Really, you wouldn’t notice a dog peeing on your trousers until it was too late.”

“No, I-“

“I don’t want John.”

Lestrade blinked. “Then wha-“

“You.”

The reaction was rather enjoyable to watch. Lestrade stared back at me, shocked speechless. If a thief slipped past or a suspect gave him their number, he  _still_  wouldn’t had noticed. Daft indeed.

“Well, I hope you have a nice day. Feel free to stop by my flat whenever you get the urge.”

On my way out, I slipped my hand into his pocket and stole his ID. Let’s see how long it takes him to figure out  _that’s_  gone.


End file.
